Yakusoku wa Iranai Promises Not Necessary
by Katerina Alberthane
Summary: Songfic about Van and Hitomi. I was VERY unhappy with the ending to Escaflowne 'cause i wanted Van and Hitomi to be together! So, this is a little songfic using the main title song to Escaflowne about how they came back to one another!


Van Fanel sat alone underneath the stars and the Mystic Moon, pondering his love, Hitomi. He longed to touch her hair, her hand, and her lips. Van sighed and closed his eyes, seeing Hitomi in his mind. He opened his eyes to find no one there. A blanket of darkness had settled over Fanelia, the only light coming from the Mystic Moon, from Hitomi.  
  
Nee, aishitara  
  
Dare mo ga konna kodoku ni naru no?  
  
Nee, kurayami yori mo  
  
Fukai kurushimi dakishimeteru no?  
  
(Say, when you love someone  
  
Does anyone become this lonely?  
  
Say, do they embrace suffering  
  
Deeper than the dark night?)  
  
Van stood and looked up at the Mystic Moon. "It can only get better," He said aloud. He closed his eyes again and saw her smiling face. Everyday, no matter what he saw, he was reminded of Hitomi. "But why should I see her in everything, for nothing can compare to her, not even Fanelia itself."  
  
Nani no kamo ga futari kagayaku tame  
  
Kitto  
  
(Everything exsists to brighten the two of us  
  
Surely)  
  
Van's wings sprouted magnificently and he took to the air. He saw her face outlined in the stars above and whispered, "I love you, Hitomi, and I believe that you'll come to me, even now." He flew through the clouds and stars, ever closer to his heart, Hitomi.  
  
Kimi o kimi o aishiteru  
  
Kokoro de mitsumeteiru  
  
Kimi o kimi o shinjiteru  
  
Samui yoru mo  
  
(I love you, love you  
  
Gazing at you with my heart  
  
I believe in you, believe in you  
  
Even in the cold night)  
  
Hitomi sat on the front steps of her house and stared at the sky. She knew that Van was up there, somewhere. She wondered if they are destined to stay apart forever. "What if one of us dies? What are we to do then, fall out of love? Or will our love continue, even in death?" She asked the stars, but they remained silent. "Will he ever cease to love me?" She said, tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly, she stood; her mind was made up. "I will sacrifice everything for you, Van, everything. I will give them all up: my friends, my family, my world; all of it to be with you," She said quietly, wiping her tears away.  
  
Nee, koishite mo dare ni mo itsuka  
  
Owari ga kuru no?  
  
Nee, aozora yori mo sunda  
  
Tokimeki suteteshimau no?  
  
(Say, when in love, will the end  
  
Eventually come to everyone?  
  
Say, would you abandon a heartbeat  
  
Even clearer than the blue sky?)  
  
Hitomi began running, she ran away from her house, and down her street. "I have no idea where exactly I am headed, but I do know that when I get here, Van will be waiting," She said mentally as she ran. She continued running, ignoring her fatigue and the soreness in her legs. "I will change my own destiny. Even if Van or I or both of us die, we'll die loving one another…" She said aloud and ran swiftly through the darkness.  
  
Kisetsu kawari no kaze  
  
Michi o hashiru zutto  
  
(I run along the path of the season  
  
changing wind  
  
The whole way)  
  
Hitomi looked up and saw Van's face outlined in the bright starts and smiled. She stopped running and stared at the sky to whisper, "I love you, Van, and I believe that you'll always be there, waiting for me." She swallowed and caught her breath, then continued running again.  
  
Kimi o kimi o aishiteru  
  
Kokoro de mitsumeteiru  
  
Kimi o kimi o shinjiteru  
  
Samui yoru mo  
  
(I love you, love you  
  
Gazing at you with my heart  
  
I believe in you, believe in you  
  
Even in the cold night)  
  
Van soared higher and higher into the stars, ever closer to Hitomi. "If I am going to love her and she me, we have to be together. If I die tomorrow, I want her to know how much I love her. I love her more than anyone, anything," Van said mentally. A small smile graced his thin lips as he thought of the many ways he could prove his love for Hitomi.  
  
Tatoe ashita nakushite mo  
  
Anata o ushinatte mo  
  
Dekiru kagiri no egao de  
  
Kagayakitai  
  
(Even if I'll lose tomorrow  
  
Even if I'll lose tomorrow  
  
And I lose you as well  
  
I want to shine with all my heart)  
  
Hitomi continued running, vainly trying to wipe the tears that fell on her pale cheeks. She reached out into the darkness, hoping to find Van's figure there, ready to take her away from Earth and home to Gaea. Suddenly, she stopped running as a new feeling washed over her. "He…he doesn't have to be here…I can feel him with in my own heart, giving me the strength that I never had before," Hitomi said, now feeling refreshed and full of energy. She ran even faster towards her destination: Van's arms.  
  
Namida de ima yobikiakeru  
  
Yakusoku nado iranai  
  
Kimi ga kureta taisetsu na tsuyosa  
  
Da kara  
  
(I call to you now in tears  
  
I don't need your promise  
  
You were present because it gave me  
  
Precious strength)  
  
  
  
Van was bathed in blue light as he almost reached the point to where he could no longer breath. He closed his eyes, waiting for the light to fade, waiting to see Hitomi. He opened his eyes to find himself speeding towards the Mystic Moon. As he neared the ground, he saw something running towards him on the street below. He held his breath as he beheld Hitomi, running towards him swiftly. "Come to me, Hitomi, let me love you." He said, smiling down on her small figure.  
  
Hitomi de ima yobikakeru  
  
1 Yakusoku nado iranai  
  
(Now I call to you with my eyes  
  
I don't need your promise)  
  
Hitomi recognized the blue light instantly. "Van!" She screamed and quickened her gait. As she got nearer to the column of blue light, she saw Van, with wings open, reaching for her. Hitomi held out her own hand and waited for it to make contact with his. Seconds later their hands meet and Van pulled her into him and the warm light, protecting her from the dark, cold night air.  
  
Hitomi de ima te I nobasu  
  
Samui yoru mo  
  
(Now I reach out for you with my eyes  
  
Even in the cold night)  
  
Hitomi relaxed in Van's thin but strong arms. She looked up at him pleadingly. He pressed his face into her hair as she pressed her head onto his chest. He lifted up her chin slowly, forcing her to look into his eyes as the light engulfed them. "Hitomi…" He said softly.  
  
"V…Van…" Hitomi stuttered. Van pulled Hitomi closer to him and kissed her gently. They closed their eyes and kept their lips joined as they drifted away into the blue light and to Gaea. 


End file.
